Chrono Crusade: The Final Hour
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: just a one-shot in Chrono's POV of their final months together. I will be adding another story to this one but with Azmaria and Joshua. In that one it takes place during my Devils Gospel fanfic.


**Rosette and I had finally defeated my brother Aion. We found a small one bed roomed house in the country to settle in. It is a way for us to get away from things; and so Rosette can spend what days she has left with me. Things were going great for us but I can see that her strength is slowly draining. She's still stubborn and loud as ever. **

**The first few days were spent fixing the place up and when we had finished we had more time to dwell on things we pushed back into our minds, it was these matters, I was thinking about. I was in the small kitchen that was open to a small living room with a loveseat and a chair. Off to the right was our bedroom, it still feels weird to be sleeping next to her. In the room there's not much but a dresser on the south wall, a bed against the west all near the window, a small end table with a lamp on the other side. On the north wall are two doors, a small closet and a door to the bathroom and has a door that leads to the living room. 'For a small house it's quite open.' Rosette said when we first looked around the house. **

**I was in the kitchen, one day, resting my head on my hand reading a recent newspaper. I let my mind wander to the thoughts I locked away into the deepest part of my mind. I set the newspaper down and chuckled at how stupid I was for never revealing these thoughts to her. I can't bring myself to tell her even though the opportunities presented themselves since I first met her. **

**I got up after that and walked into the bedroom where Rosette was asleep. I smiled knowing she wouldn't be up for the rest of the day. At least that's what I thought until I sat on my side of the bed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. I grinned as her eyes slowly opened and I apologized for waking her. She just smiled and sat up to stretch and that's when I caught myself staring at her again. I couldn't help it when she slowly sat up, stretch, her back arched, and her head rolled back, the low sun shown through the window, illuminating her body. Her breasts were really, what caught my attention when they nearly popped out of her open gown she wore when she slumped down. I snapped out of it when she touched my hand and asked me what I wanted.**

"**Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were." I smiled and although she gave me one of her looks, she knew I was lying, but she didn't press.**

"**How long was I asleep?" She asked me **

"**Um, almost 3 hours."**

"**Mhm" was all she said and she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. **

**I sat there waiting, listening and I knew she was fixing her hair and her gown. I was shocked when I heard her humming, she never hums I thought. **

**Her arms wrapped around me suddenly, when did she come out? I didn't hear her come out nor did I feel her on the bed. She nuzzled my neck and I could feel her breath on my skin and smell the sent of her cherry blossom shampoo. **

**We sat like that for quite awhile until the sound of her stomach growling aroused her. She moved around, sat by me for a few, hugged me, before she stood up, and walked away. Her hand seemed to trace my shoulder and fell into my hand. When she walked away slowly, she smiled and left. So, I got up myself, walked into the kitchen, and prepared our super. **

**This will be how time went for most afternoons, followed by either sitting outside on the swing that occupied the front porch or on the loveseat. Sometimes she'll doze off while leaning on me, other times we sit and chat. Rosette does most of the chatting, which is fine with me; I enjoy hearing her speak even about our time together in the Order. **

**It was mid morning that day and I could feel something was off but I couldn't place it. I was on the couch, reading one of the few books we have, when she came in from outside. I didn't notice until she said my name.**

"**Mhm?" I asked still reading. She was quiet for a while so I looked at her over my shoulder. She was looking down with a most heartbreaking look I had ever seen. I stood up, "Rosette? What? What is it?"**

**She took in a deep quivered breath and in a quiet voice she asked, "How long do you think I have left?"**

"**Rosette," I whispered and she looked at me. All I did was shook my head, I wanted to know just as she did. "I don't know, Rosette."**

**She sighed, whipped away a stray tear, and walked back into the kitchen. There wasn't anything for me to say and I couldn't think of anything to do. I walked over to her and dragged the other chair closer to her. "Hey, it doesn't matter. You and I have all the time in the world. We have time now and tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. Ok?" I set my hand on hers and she smiled back at me and nodded.**

**I walked back to the spot I was in, but I never picked that book back up for Rosette spoke in a quiet different tone than before. **

"**You know what? We need to liven things up! Don't ask me how cause I don't know just yet!" **

"**Are you ok Rosette?" I asked **

"**Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"**

"**Um, well, usually when you get wound up your hiding something." **

**She scoffed and waved the thought away, "why would I be hiding something"**

"**Rosette." She continued to ramble and all I could do was listen. I eventually tuned her out until she sat next to and asked me a question. "What?"**

"**I asked you if you wanted to go into town. We've been here for a week and we need to restock."**

"**Restock on what? We have vegetables, meat and eggs and other stuff." **

**So we ended up going to town anyway and picked up things we didn't really need except for a newspaper for that week. When we got back it was noon and Rosette sat on the couch reading the newspaper we had bought. I was in our kitchen preparing a small meal for the two of us when she said my name and ran into the kitchen.**

"**Look Chrono! It's Father Remington!" Rosette pointed to a picture of the minister from the Magdalene Order.**

"**Why would he be in the paper?" I said reading the first paragraph. "it's an article directed to us."**

**Rosette narrowed her eyes and grabbed my arm, "what's it say?" **

"**He wants to know where we are and how we are doing. It says that things aren't going well at the Order."**

**Rosette sighed, "Who cares! They didn't support us and only let us go so we can prevent what had happened with Aion the first time."**

"**Rosette, there were too people who cared and supported us." I said setting the paper down, "What about Azmaria and Satella? They supported us and so did the elder and Father Remington, even Steiner." **

"**Stop yelling at me! "**

"**I'm not Rosette. You're the one who's yelling." I noticed her clench her teeth and she just looked away. "We can't just say no one supported us when there were people who did."**

"**I don't think you understand what I'm meaning when I said no one supported us."**

"**Wha- of course, I understand, Rosette. I may appear to be 12 but I'm not an idiot!" She gave me a look and I knew she wanted me to prove that I knew what she meant. I scoffed, "really?"**

**We stood there staring each other down with our faces mirroring the others. I scoffed again and shook my head. I returned to fixing our lunch choosing to ignore the hotheaded ex-sister. Rosette didn't move and I knew she was waiting for me to tell her what I knew. **

"**What do you want me to say Rosette? I know you know I understand. I know what you meant. Plus, I understand how hard it is to accept that no one really supports us as a couple. They think its impossible for a human and a devil to be together. I've noticed it everyone comments on it, but it doesn't bother me. You shouldn't let it get to you either." **

"**You're not yelling, huh?" She narrowed her eyes and watched me. **

"**I wouldn't be if you'd stop being so damn difficult!" I said. We argued about this for a while, both heated and pissed. Then I burnt our food and slammed it into the sink and our argument went from being about the lack of support to who's fault it was for burning our lunch. We yelled at one another saying words that dug deep and when it ended, I stormed out, slamming the back door. I heard her slam the door to our bedroom too and we had, had our first real fight as a couple. **

**We stayed away from each other as much as possible. Even at night, there was as much space between us as possible. Eventually, I slept on the couch and this is how it was for about a couple weeks. **

**It was early morning; I was awake, laying there on the couch staring up at our crappy ceiling. I was reflecting on our fight, wandering where I had gone wrong that day. I knew that it was just as much her fault as it was mine. I sighed and rolled over onto my side, so my back was to the doors. "She'd never admit that she's as much to blame." I whispered, got up and walked out onto our front porch. I was so deep in thought that I never heard Rosette open the door and walk over to the swing I was sitting on. It wasn't until I felt the swing move that I saw her, she was standing at the other end watching me.**

**Our eyes met for a split second, long enough for me to see the regret in those blue eyes of hers. It took her while to sit next to me and even longer for either of us to speak. I was the one to break the awkward silence that stood between us, "I'm sorry Rosette. I didn't mean to say the things I said nor get so mad. You were being so difficult and I know that it bothers you that it seems no one cares, but you can't let it. Besides, Azmaria and Satella supported us all the way. If they didn't," I looked at her and smiled, "they wouldn't have been pushing us or cheering us on."**

**She shook her head, but still refused to look at me. "I should be sorry; I should have known you understood. I'm just," She paused and looked away, "not myself lately."**

"**Promise me something Rosette." I waited until she looked at me, "promise me we won't fight again. I don't like this, us being so apart, so distant."**

**I saw her expression soften and the tears well up in her eyes. She has been crying a lot the last few weeks and there is even mornings where she will wake up, eyes puffy from crying herself to sleep. "Just don't yell or even talk to me like that, ok? I don't like it. And I'm not leaving this place." Rosette looked away; then leans her head on my shoulder, "I've waited too long to give up this time with you. I want to spend what remaining time I have left with you and you alone."**

**I smiled and whispered, "We don't have to go anywhere and no more fights." **

**Rosette snuggled into me, and it felt so strange even though I should be use to her being so close. We stayed like this for quite sometime, her arms around my waist, my one arm around her shoulders. She then stood up, took my hand and pulled me up. "Come on, come back to bed with me, please." **

**I smiled, nodded and followed her back inside. Rosette pulled me all the way back into the room. We laid down, thankful to be back into each other's company. **

**One minute we were laying side by side, our hands in each others. The next moment Rosette had sat up and I could feel her gaze on me. I smiled and asked her what and she just scooted closer to me and leaned down. When I opened my eyes she was over me and had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and I smiled just as big. **

"**What?" I asked and she just made a face and leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised at first and just stared at her afterward. She just laughed and moved my bangs slightly. **

"**Chrono?" she blushed slightly and looked down. I turned just as red and whispered a response. She smiled but I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't sure.**

**I sat up, "what Rosette?" **

"**It's just…" She paused, "I don't know."**

**I knew what she was trying to say, I could tell by the look on her face, but I too have been trying to find the best way to tell her how I felt. "I know Rosette." She looked at me, "I know what you're trying to say. And I know you know that I feel the same way." She just smiled and got up. "where you going?"**

"**Don't worry I'll be right back." She said and left the room. I cocked my head slightly confused and wondered what she was planning. **

**I shook my head to relieve the thoughts creeping up. 'but wait, why should I dismiss these thoughts? I mean its not like we're I the company of the Order or anyone else for that matter.' I thought about this and was going to put my plan in action.**

**I must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to return because when I woke she was asleep next to me. The sun shone through our curtain and I got up, eager to do what I was planning. **

**During the time I was outside I remembered what day it was, January 23rd, Rosette's birthday. This made me smile, for I knew that this would mean even more to her. I walked inside with a hand full of flowers, wild roses, lilies, and a few other wild flowers that might have been weeds. Either way they made the flowers even better. **

**I put the bouquet into a vase and prepared her a breakfast. Every so often I would sneak into our room to make sure she was still asleep. By 9 o'clock I was done, 3 hours of cooking and preparing and it was finally finished. I smiled at my handy work after placing the flowers on the tray and carried it into our room. **

"**Rosette, wake up. Rosette." I set the tray down on the end table and gently shook her awake. "Morning."**

"**Chrono? What are you doing?" she asked groggily and I couldn't help but smile. **

"**Do you know what today is?" I asked and she thought about it and shook her head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the only red rose from the bouquet. "Happy birthday Rosette."**

**It took her a few minutes to register what was in her hand and what I had set in front of her. When she realized what all of it was she just looked at me and asked me what this all was. I rolled my eyes and gave her a 'are you serious?' look. "It's breakfast, duh. And a bouquet of wild flowers and possibly some weeds but they looked pretty." Chrono laughed and grinned, "their like you, all pretty and sweet yet wild and untamed." **

**Rosette smiled and held onto the flower I gave. I stood up and watched her place the rose behind her ear, before walking out to clean up my mess. I returned a once I was done and she hadn't touched a thing. She was crying, again, "Rosette?"**

"**Why? I haven't done anything to deserve this. I accused you of yelling at me and I even tried to tell you, you didn't understand. I even said things I knew I shouldn't have." Rosette lowered her head, the rose falling from her ear, as she sobbed into her hands.**

**I knelt next to her and grabbed the rose, "hey look at me, Rose," I couldn't help but grin as I placed the rose back behind her ear. "What happened a week ago is in the past. Don't worry about it, we both said things that we knew we shouldn't have. It wasn't your fault I burnt our lunch that day and I don't hold anything against you. You do to deserve this, its your birthday."**

**Rosette wiped her face and sniffled before responding, "but I've been so rude to you these last couple weeks. Even before, in the Order I was mean to you and even hit you. I even almost killed you a couple times while I was with Aion." **

"**Rosette, like I said, I hold nothing against you." I moved onto the bed, pushing aside the trey. "Look what happened during those events, happened because they had to. And don't say you don't deserve me for what you did. You weren't rude or mean, you were just being you and I didn't care. If its anyone who doesn't deserve things it would be me. I've drained your life, I was powerless against Aion when he took Joshua. I was even stupid enough to take his hand and join him on his quest for freedom. If only I hadn't taken his hand, things would be different."**

"**that's not true, Chrono." I heard her say, her voice quivering slightly, "I forced you to make a contract with me. So its not your fault my time is almost up."**

**We grew quiet for quite awhile and I felt Rosette move. I was surprised when I looked at her as she sat on my lap, where she proceeded to kiss me. It felt strange at first but I could feel the heat build inside as the kiss deepened. I broke the kiss with a moan and grabbed the box I had brought back in with me. I whispered that I had something else for her, but she rolled her eyes and whispered back that she didn't want that. **

**I pulled back and gave her one of her pouting looks, "but I bought it and I want you to have. Its your birthday present."**

**Rosette looked at the box in my hand and I could see that she had noted its size. She sighed and said ok before sitting next to me. I handed her the box and she looked at me, I told her not to shake it. This made her curious about the contents of the box and she began to unwrap it. Then she pried open the box and took out the figure inside. **

**It was an angelic figure with white wings and long golden hair. It's hands seeming to be praying for the creature residing below the ground. I told her that I spotted it the day we went into town and that there were others but I had thought about us when I saw it. She smiled, stood up, and walked into the living room. I followed as she went to the mantel and moved a few items over, placing the angel in the middle.**

"**There," she said stepping back and admiring its spot. She turned around and walked to me, "don't want it in our room, now do we?" She winked and grabbed my hand. "I love it by the way, but,"**

"**but…?" I asked warily as she lead me back into our room and moved the trey from the bed to the dresser.**

"**I want something else from you, Chrono." she said and turned to look at me. Our eyes met and I knew what it was that she wanted. I went to protest but she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed with her. She pinned me down, straddling my waist as she removed my jacket. "I want you, Chrono, before my time is up."**

**I looked up at her and I found that I couldn't say anything. I didn't disagree with her. I wanted her just as bad, so I reached up and cupped her face, bringing her face above mine before leaning up and kissing her. I felt her move against me as she moaned and I couldn't help but move with her. I knew she felt it, because she sighed and our kiss got more passionate. **

**Rosette removed the suspenders from my shirt and unbuttoned it. I sat up and slipped my shirt off and tossed it aside. The feeling of her hands on my chest sent my mind in a haze and my body shuddering in an electric sensation. Just her touch sent me into this electrified daze, I thought as I reached up to undo the top of her dress. **

**A blush crept onto my face as her chest was revealed to me. I knew she had filled out amazingly but I didn't realize just ho much. I saw her blush as I stared and pulled her to me before she could cover. **

**I rolled us over and kissed her, " don't be shy, Rose, you look fantastic." she smiled and we kissed again this time it last longer and when we broke both of us were out if breath. Our hands began exploring each other as our kiss picked up tempo. I stood up to unbuckled my pants and I let them drop. my face heated slightly and she stood up, walked to me and our eyes met. **

**One moment we were looking over one another and into each others eyes. Then the next moment I was slammed against the bedroom door, my hands all over my dear Sister. **

**I hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around me, as I moved back to the bed. She arched her back as I ran my right hand down her side and over her stomach. **

**Our eyes met a second after and she nodded before pulling me down into a hot wet kiss. I watching her, I moved myself into a better position. **

**In huffed voice Rosette whispered wait, even with my hearing I barely heard her. I looked at her questioningly and she replied by pushing me onto my back. It didn't take long for me to figure out what it was she wanted, the mischievous look on her face told me. **

**I watched as she kissed my chest all the way south. I gasped as she grabbed my erection, her hands were colder than I expected. She grinned up at my reaction, I allowed my head to fall backward and my body to go limp. **

**I felt Rosette's lips slide around my tip and buckled my hips, a moan escaping my throat. I grasped her head gently as she took my tool deep into her mouth. This didn't last long, for she had stopped and had kissed my neck. **

**I looked at her, our lips locked once again, and again I rolled us over and grasped her waist. She traced the confides of my chest before resting her hands on my shoulders. She nodded and I slowly pushed inside her. **

**The feel was indescribable, she was tight, but warm and I just wanted to thrust deep into her. I knew though that it would hurt and I wanted it to be as painless as I could make it. **

**I watched her face, already she as in pain and I hadn't pushed in that far, so I stopped. Her eyes cracked open and she gave me a look, then told me to continue and that she was alright. I nodded and pushed in deeper. **

**It didn't take long for her to grow accustomed to me and my movements quickened and her hips moved with mine. The sound of our moans and grunts filled the house. Rosette wrapped her arms around my neck, drawing me closer to her, her moaning in my ear and her gasping my name aroused me even more. I kissed her neck before she released my neck as I sat up and gave one last thrust. I felt Rosette tighten around me and she screamed my name. This pushed me over the edge and I pushed deeper inside I released inside, filling her with my seed. **

**Shuddering I collapsed over her and laid there for quite sometime before removing myself from her. I rolled over onto my back, the covers twisted. I closed my eyes and smiled as Rosette moved and snuggled into me. She whisper I love you before falling asleep and I smiled, kissed her forehead a repeated the phrase. **

**This is how we spent our nights and once in awhile our days. Eventually it stopped as the time on the life clock drew to an end and I knew it wasn't because it grew painful but because she was growing week and so was I. **

**It had been six months since we defeated my brother, the sun was setting and Rosette was sitting on our porch swing. **

**I walked out and spoke her name, she replied that she liked the view. I walked over and sat with her where she proceeded to talk about wondering how everyone was doing and that she was thinking about undoing the seal. I set my hand in the life clock and told her that, that too is important to me and that I didn't want to loose anything else. **

**After awhile I told her that she should go back inside but she refused. I noticed then that she had started to cry and I narrowed my eyes. Rosette cried that she was scarred and she flung herself into my arms and said that she was scared. There wasn't anything I could do but hold her as she cried. **

**As the sun set she had stopped crying and she thanked me and closed her eyes. I narrowed my eyes again and moved to kiss her one last time. I whispered that I loved her and she smiled. **

**That was it, she was gone, my dear contractor was gone and for a while it was only me sitting there holding her limp body in mine. **

**I soon felt my energy start to wane I moved rosette into a better position and sat up next to her and let her head fall against mine. I leaned my own head against hers and my eye grew heavy, my breath slowed until finally my eyes close. Darkness surround me and I felt weightless I didn't know where I was but I soon heard a familiar voice. **

**I opened my eyes to see her bright blue eyes and I saw my reflection in them. I was in my true form my horns gone but my body normal. I looked at her and took her into an embrace where we shared a ling loving kiss. **

**A while later we heard a familiar voice break through our heaven. It was Azmaria she had become a sister and prayed to us to look after her. And that's what we did. **


End file.
